Big Friendly Giant Transcript
Token: Hey Donald, what team do Misty and I go on? Donald: Wait, i didn't put you all with The Newbies? Misty: You did but they kicked us out? Donald facepalms. Paul and Lordy whistling. Misty: That's why we haven't participated in the last challenge. Oswald: Hey Misty, you can be on my team if you like. Misty: Ok. Classic Hapman: Come on Token what's the harm in having you on our team! Donald: Okay, now Token and Misty are on there teams, now it's time for Cake at Stake! Potato Man randomly show's up on the screen. Intro. Donald: Alright Fish it's time for- Donald: Wait, where's Fish? Flashback to Fish and Black Holey. Fish: STTRRRREEEeeEeEEETcH- Fish: STT-EEEeeEEtCHrreEK, Hey let go of me! Black Holey: I'm sorry, i'm trying. Fish: No you're not! Black Holey: OMG! Fish: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Why! *Slurp* Ice Cream walks and see's Winner, Misty, and Token arguing. Potato Man get's slapped by Misty. Ice Cream: Hey guys i'm like back! Donald: Wow it's good to have you back Ice Cream! Now before we move on we have to do Cake at Stake. Donald: Hey Dawn do you know where The Killers are? Dawn: There up there. ♪ Cake at Stake ♪ Buzzer beeps and Zach presses the button. The TV turns on and Donald is there. Donald: Team Killers, you got 287 votes. You know the drill by now. Donald: I'll send you a text if your safe. Xavier points at something flying. Donald: Xavier. Phone buzz. Xavier: What is this? Xavier sees that he has 10 votes on his phone text. Phone buzz. Zach sees that he has 13 votes on his phone text. The screen goes to Wubbzy and Kill in the bottom two. Donald: Kill? Kill looks at Donald and see's that he is eliminated with 248 votes. Kill gets angry and forms 3 arms and 1 leg. Then he screams statically. Donald: Change of plans everyone, I was originally gonna have an ice-cream party because you know you guys made it really far. But now Kills on the loose and we have to do something about it. Donald get's an idea. Donald: I know what today's challenge could be now. Donald: Tie one of Kill's arms to that pillar over there. The last team to do it will be up for elimination. Donald: Also this will be my clone he'll keep track of everything. Dawn: Did you think he'll be good again? Donald: Yes I did go! Oswald: Okay alliance, any ideas? Winner and Leo think hardly. Misty runs as fast as she can and jumped to the polls. When she jumped out of the poll she went into Cloudy and grabs one of Kill's arm. And then she lowers down to the ground to ties Kill's arm. Misty: Yes! Donald: The Winners are safe! Classic Hapman: Alright guys, what are we going to do about this?! Bucket: I got an idea, maybe we can- Rabbid Ruben: BWAH BWAH BWAH BWAH BWAH BWAH BWAH BWAH BWAH! Classic Hapman: Rabbid Ruben that's- Classic Hapman smiles grimly. Wubbzy and Zach are up to get Kill's arm. Wubbzy looks at Zach. Donald: Team Killers are safe. Xavier: Are you okay Zach? Zach: I'm fine. Classic Hapman: Okay Rabbid Ruben, do the thing! Rabbid Ruben: BWAH BWAH BWAH BWAH BWAH, BWAH BWAH BWAH BWAH BWWWAAAHHHH!!! Kill gets distracted and gets his arm lowered. Donald: Okay guys i'm back and i'm ready to lead this challenge! Evil Ruben: Yeah whatever Donald let's just do this! Donald: What's his problem. Evil Eduardo: He's going back to being evil. Donald: Not going to judge or anything, but are you suppose to be evil too? Evil Eduardo: The thing is I don't know how to be evil. I mean like I'm supposed to be called Evil Eduardo and that's not suppose to mean that i'm evil. Eduardo shows up randomly at the screen. Classic Hapman: Hey Rabbid Ruben, your not so useless after all! Rabbid Ruben: BWAH BWAH. Donald: Team YOLO is safe. Bucket: You know, maybe we should do this more often. Cassius: Okay Herpmeme, get me up there. Herpmeme: Okay Cassius! Herpmeme throws Cassius up to the poll. Cassius: Not exactly what I had in mind but eh all go with it. Cassius: Aha! Cassius grabs a balloon. Cassius: Uhh... Really Paul: Hurry up guys! Donald: Team Newbies are safe. Paul: Yes! Cassius face palms. Cassius: *sighs* Dawn makes it to Kill's arm and it lowers. Donald: Team Umm is safe! So now it's down to Team Memes and Team Evil Ruben. Broken Bottle: Ok, Donald just keep it steady down there. Evil Ruben: What are you doing your gonna make us lose?! Donald: Where doing teamwork! Evil Ruben: Teamwork is stupid! Donald, Evil Eduardo, and Broken Bottle gasps. Evil Ruben: Get up and stop being stupid! Evil Ruben throws Broken Bottle to the ground and breaks. Cassius: You can do it Cassius, you're almost there you just gotta jump and grab that arm and make your team safe. Cassius runs and jumps to get Kill's arm. Herpmeme makes an angry face. Team Memes is safe meaning that Team Evil Ruben will manically laugh it's way to the elimination zone. Classic Hapman: You just stole that from BFB didn't you?! Donald: Vote in the comments using the letter in square brackets on who deserves to be eliminated! Whoever gets the most votes will leave the show. Zach: This and that and your free now. Kill: Are you crying Zach. Zach: Yeah like I ever cry! Kill: Look Zach, I'm sorry for calling you out I just wanted to just win for me. For all of us and we want to beat up a buddy. I promise i'll wait for you old buddy.